


Short Works from Prompts

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Just a collection of Tianshan one-shot, written from the prompts on my tumblr.





	1. Sorry, what was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #76

“Sorry, what was that?”

The amount of smugness on He Tian’s face made Mo’s eyes squint. He draw a quick breath through his nose, his chest tensing.

“I said _move_ ,” he repeated loudly, catching a glimpse of the closed school gate. “You are on my way, you idiot.”

As expected, He Tian didn’t move for an inch. Instead, he tilted his head and bended slightly towards the redhead.

“What are you saying? I can’t hear you—”

“Stop fucking with me!”   

Mo’s hand shook. _Goddamit, the day in that stupid school had already been shitty enough! He didn’t need that chicken dick now, especially not in the only place he could leave the school through!  
_He Tian’s face winced into an even bigger smirk.

“Now, now. No need to get so angry.” He Tian’s voice was supposedly soothing. “I’m just making sure you won’t skip any classes today.”

"I don’t need your help,” Mo answered dryly. “Let me go, bastard. I need to get something.”

Seeing how Mo attempted to walk beside him, He Tian blocked the path with his hand.

“What do you need?”

“What even is your problem?!” Mo stomped around, vainly trying to pass He Tian’s barricade. “Just let me fucking go!”

He Tian noticed Mo’s fist immediately; he caught it midair and, using his free hand, he pressed Mo’s nape into the nearby wall.

“I asked you what do you needed.”

“Fuck you!”  

Pressing his thumb and index finger under Mo’s jaw, He Tian could actually the speed of his pulse. This, combined with the faintest shaking of Mo’s body has melted the seeds of his irritation. 

“Come on, little Mo…,” He Tian purred, gliding his nose over Mo’s cheek towards his ear. “I’ll give you whatever you want…”

Mo cursed himself, when some weird sound almost escaped his mouth. _This damn idiot was too fucking close!_

“Come on…” Mo’s entire jaws clenched upon hearing another of He Tian’s whispers. “Tell me...?”

_Dammit to hell!_

“...wich.”

“Huh?”

“A sandwich!” The redhead growled, angry with his shaky, stuttering voice. “I just wanted to get a sandwich!”

“So you are just hungry, huh?”

The vibration of He Tian’s voice caused a wave of electricity going through Mo’s entire body. He kept being silent, feeling hotter and hotter with every passing millisecond.

“What shall we eat today then?”

Mo wasn’t able to keep his breath in any longer, and, when he finally let himself breathe again, He Tian’s smell attacked him with full force. He felt dizzy.

“St-stop this, idiot!” Mo hissed through his teeth. “I’m not making any stupid beef stew tonight…!”

He Tian pressed his smile into redhead’s neck. “Let’s make love, then~”

The sound of ringing bell cut off Mo’s incomprehensible insults midway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: shootingstari  
> Prompts list: https://shootingstari.tumblr.com/post/185011373055/prompt-list


	2. Guess, we'll have to find out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #7

The sun shone mercilessly, squeezing buckets of sweat out of young bodies.

"Stop talking, or you'll get 3 more laps!"

The hushed whispers died upon hearing teacher's hoarse voice. Other students looked over their shoulders at their silenced colleagues, as if giving them a warning. After all, the finishing line was just a few feet away, the torturous amount of running finally, _finally,_ coming to an end.

The few last inches disappeared under He Tian’s feet; he jogged a little bit farther, towards the nearby grass, as the other students started to cross the line. Bending slightly, he released a few labored puffs.

"He Tian!" He shifted towards the voice, lifting his head, then his whole body. Teacher's old-fashioned trousers rustled before him.

"I'm impressed by the time you scored," the teacher spoke, crossing his arms on his chest, "you have been getting even better with exercises lately. I don't know what motivates you so much, it would be unfortunate to waste that."

He Tian nodded politely to teacher's preaching, not even bothering to let the words inside his head. _His motivation was already clear._

"Alright boys, stretching!" The teacher announced, when he finally turned away from the black-haired boy. “Move!”  

As the last person finally finished their run, the group relocated itself on the basketball court.

"One! Two! Three!"

Waving his legs and arms randomly, He Tian's mind was gradually switching off of the reality. This was nothing meaningful, just a boring necessity. Day like any other, nothing special about it...

“Mo Guanshan! Start exercising properly or the whole class will be assigned with ten more laps!”

A mischievous smirk crawled onto He Tian’s lips. Locking his eyes on the rebellious redhead, he was once again overwhelmed with a wave of hotness. _Ah, it was such a sunny day…_

So sunny in fact, that the tiny freckles on Mo Guanshan’s skin bloomed on his skins and kept shining like star constellations on his milky, soft skin. He Tian’s breath was stuck in his lungs. His mind recalled a few astronomical terms, attempting to remember anything close to the number of stars around the planet Earth. He couldn’t find the answer though.

“Guess we will have to find out…,” he mumbled almost inaudibly, tracing the redhead’s cute neck with his hungry eyes.


	3. I just really needed to hear your voice, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #18

The bloodied fist miraculously missed He Tian’s flushed face.

“You son of a bitch!”

The insult turned into a incomprehensible shriek, as man’s arm folded like paper under He Tian’s hands. “Let me go! You fucking-!”

“Stop screaming, it’s pissing me off.”

A whispered scream left man’s mouth, as the teen pressed his shaking hand harder.

“You gonna pay for this…!”

“How exactly?” He Tian smirked. “How are you gonna make me pay when you are crying like a bitch?”

He Tian could have sworn he felt man’s bones cracking under his palm.

“Fuck you!”

“Easy there, son.” A pleasant satisfaction tickled He Tian’s insides. “Or you gonna get hurt.”

“Kill me, I don’t give a damn!” The man wiggled under boy’s touch. “You gonna pay for this either way!”

“You think that scares me?”

Pressing his knee into man’s neck, He Tian twisted his body even further.

“It fucking will!” The man breathed loudly. “We will take that redheaded bitch you fuck first!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Grabbing man’s hair, He Tian smashed it roughly into the ground. He stopped moving; He Tian huffed loudly, eyeing man’s face. He was breathing.

“Fuck this shit…”

Pulling his phone a little too roughly out of his pocket, He Tian did the only reasonable thing.

“Are you fucking stupid! It’s 4 am, why the fuck are you calling me?!”

He Tian released a breath of relief out of his lungs.

“I just really needed to hear your voice, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts list: https://shootingstari.tumblr.com/post/185011373055/prompt-list  
> My tumblr: shootingstari


End file.
